


Fractured Emeralds

by ReliantWishes



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A Little Fluff Thrown in for Good Measure, Also some magic, Black Knight, Bringing medieval back, Dreams and Nightmares, Emerald Knight, F/M, Gen, I mean old school magic, Other, Prophetic Visions, Swordfights, and maybe a smidge of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exposure to the emerald's power has awoken a new gift within DG. Now the Gale's Gift has helped her uncover a ancient tale lost for 200 years. </p><p>The true story of the Emerald Knight will finally be told and tin hearts will learn to beat again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DG was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face and then a bright green light broke through the black and she could see her self standing on a battlefield.

An ancient battlefield where armored soldiers marched with sword in hand and arrows flew through the sky. Two ancient armies crashing together in a brutal and violent clashing of blades.

One deep emerald green and the other pitch black.

She looked closely at the dark army and saw the witch, young and not yet grotesque behind the black armored army. Her magic causing purple lightening to rip through the clouds.

DG looked across at the emerald army, and behind them she could see a dark haired queen holding a staff to the air. She was flanked by a man in a dark blue suit and a woman wearing a beautiful pink dress.

She gasped. It was the Grey Gale herself.

Queen Dorothy Gale...her ancestor was leading the army with the help of the wizard and the good witch Glinda.

Dg was confused, 'What is going on?'

Then the scene shifted and the ground around her was littered with broken and bleeding bodies, shattered shields and bent swords.

She felt bile rise up her throat at the sight.

The clashing of swords and the screech of metal on metal close by caught her ear and she turned and gasped at the sight she saw.

Two large knights fought before her.

One the Witch's, wearing onyx armor and the other wearing deep emerald green. The champion of the Grey Gale.

Whenever their swords hit, sparks flew, knocking each of them back a step, but they would shake it off and surge forward with their swords again and again.

Until the black knight got lucky and sent their blade through the shoulder of the green knight, knocking them to their knees.

DG screamed, "No!"

Then a bright burst of light enveloped the emerald knight and snaked forward, wrapping the onyx knight in its tendrils.

The darkness burned and screeched around the knight and then the lgiht brightened to near blinding.

She covered her eyes until it died down.

The Emerald Knight struggled to their feet, lifting the large sword in the air and it was then that DG saw it. The source of the knight's power. The stone held within the blade's hilt.

The Emerald!

The sword fell and the black knight's head was severed from its body.

Then a loud terrible scream ripped through the air.

"You! You shouldn't be here!"

She spun around and came face to face with the Evil Witch.

She screamed and threw her hands up.

Then there was darkness.

He eyes opened up again to see streaks of purple energy within the black. It swirled and twisted and the ground beneath her feet began to rumble and shake. A tiny fissure appeared and black tendrils of shadows began to snake free from the crack.

Then the energy crackled and fizzed and the fissure widened until a bony hand reached out of it, scrambling for purchase. When the hand finally found a hold, another hand joined it and pulled the rest of their skeletal remains out. The bones grinded and clacked together as the creature stood shakily.

A faint cackling could be heard echoing around the barren land.

It dropped to the ground then, clutching the dirt and screaming as flesh quickly began to form and stretch over the bones and nerve endings burned to life under the skin, letting them feel every second of their agonizing return to life.

When the flesh had finished forming, DG saw that it was a man, light skinned and dark haired. Scars littered his body in bright red streaks.

She shivered at the sight of those scars.

Then on the wind, she heard a voice carrying malice screech out, 'Rise my knight! Finish my work and destroy the line of Gale!'

The creature stood to its feet, and lifted its red eyes to the sky.

"Your will is my command, mistress. The House of Gale will fall."

It locked eyes with her, pointing a finger at her.

"Princess." It's voice whispered. She spun around, that was right in her ear.

Then darkness fell over her again and she could feel cold steel press against her neck.

"You will die."

"NOOOO!"

D.G. woke up screaming into the darkness of her room.

Cain of course was standing guard when she started screaming, so he was quick to burst into the room followed closely by Azkadellia.

"DG! What's wrong?"

He flicked on the light and saw her pale face and shaking shoulders and knew.

"Nightmare, kid?"

She still didn't acknowledge him, she just sat there muttering to herself under her breath.

Az slowly stepped up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Deeg?"

At her touch DG screamed, "Emerald Knight. Witch's knight. House of Gale. Dead. All dead. DEAD!" She sobbed before falling back into her bed unconscious.

Cain looked at Az completely stunned. "What the hell was that?"

The older princess shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"That, Mr. Cain was a prophetic dream. Mother told me that the Gale line had the ability to but it hasn't surfaced in nearly 200 years. Not since The Grey Gale herself."

"Well, what do we do?"

"You stay here with her in case she wakes up again. Try to keep her calm."

Azkadellia wrapped her cover tighter around her frame before walking to the door.

She was stopped by Cain, "What are you doing to do?"

"I must go speak to my mother. She will know what to do."

"Alright."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Azkadellia was distraught, she had thought the witch's hold on them would have been gone but with DG'/s vision, she knew that it was far from over.

'Mother needs to know.'

She quickly made the walk to her parents' door and was stopped by the guards there. "Halt. The queen and her consort have asked that all interruptions wait until morning."

She inwardly rolled her eyes. 'Of course.'

Az squared her shoulders and stood straighter, removing all emotion from her face as she spoke. "It is a personal matter involving Princess DG. You will remove yourselves and allow me entrance."

The guards gave a quick look between themselves and then back at her.

She mentally winced but did not back from them.

After another minute the guards nodded and one stepped through the door to announce her.

He came out a few minutes later and nodded. "The queen and her consort will see you now."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Then she stepped through the door and came face to face with her mother and father.

"Whatever is going on, Az? Why was it so important to wake up at this hour?"

Tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed into her father's arms.

"Az?!" He yelled, shocked by her actions. He helped her to the nearest chair in the room and stood next to her, holding her hand.

"It's DG, mother. She has the Gale's gift."

Lavender wavered where she stood, and pressed a hand to her mouth in shock."The gift? Are you sure? It hasn't surfaced in almost two hundred years."

"She had a nightmare and woke up screaming. When I entered the room, Mr. Cain was there, trying to calm her down but when I came forward and touched her, she screamed. Then the gift awoke. She said, 'Emerald Knight. Witch's Knight. House of Gale. Dead. All dead. DEAD!' Then she fell unconscious with a sob. Do you know anything of what she spoke of, mother?"

Lavender Eyes looked stunned. "The Emerald Knight? That particular champion hasn't been heard of in two hundred years. Not since the first war with the Witch. The Emerald Knight defeated the Black Knight, the witch's knight and helped to imprison her."

Both Ahamo and Az looked at her confused.

"How do you know all this, mother?"

"My love?" Ahamo questioned.

The Queen sighed, "Before DG died, I had possessed the Gale's gift. I lost it when I used my light to bring her back. Therefore, it must have passed to her."

Az slumped back into her seat. "So because of me again, my sister has to suffer. Some sister I am turning out to be."

Ahamo placed a hand on her shoulder, "It was not your fault, daughter. It was the witch's. She was controlling you."

"I know that but if I had been stronger, none of this would have happened."

The Queen shook her head. "We each have our own paths to follow in our lives. Sometimes bad things happen that we have no control over, but when it passes, we have the choice to no longer let it control us through fear."

"You're right mother. What should we do about DG?"

Lavender Eyes looked at her husband and then at her oldest daughter. "DG needs to speak to the Grey Gale again. Only she will be able to help her understand it more."


	2. An Unsettling Discussion

Cain stood up quickly when the Queen entered DG's room. She smiled sadly at her sleeping form then turned her eyes to him.

"How has she been since Azkadellia left?"

He shook his head, "Hasn't woken up once, although she's been tossing and turning a lot."

"It's to be expected after a vision of that magnitude. Especially one that frightening."

"So the tossing n' turnings just a side effect? This will happen every time?"

"In time, as she learns how to control it, the side effects will lessen."

"How does one learn to control something like that, your majesty?"

Lavender Eyes smiled, "Like I have told Askadellia, DG will need to speak to the Grey Gale again. She was the first to have the sight so she will know more about controlling it. The sooner she speaks to the Great Gale, the better off she'll be."

Cain was going to reply but stopped short when DG mumbled in her sleep and turned on her side.

The queen shook her head, "I think it would be better to finish this conversation tomorrow morning with DG present of course. Good night, Mr. Cain."

He stood and gave a stiff half bow. "Good night, your majesty."

They parted ways outside the door.

The queen returning to her chambers and Cain giving orders to the guards that would be watching the princess's door the rest of the night. He gave them strict orders. If she wakes again, get him fast. If not, they were to wake him at first light.

When he made it to his room, he shrugged his coat and his gun holster off, hanging them on the chair next to his bed. His hat was gently perched on top.

He decided that if he was going to speak to DG first thing in the morning, he had better stay fully dressed. It wasn't the first time he fell asleep like this and he had a funny feeling that it wasn't going to be the last either.

'Get a good night's sleep kid. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day.'

And when he closed his eyes that time, he fell into the same nightmare he had had every night since Zero put him in that tin suit. 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He was motionless, encased in that suit watching his wife and child being beaten to death and unable to help them. The same terror gripped him at the sight and it quickly gave way to anger. He wanted to break out of the suit and enjoy feeling Zero's neck break under his hands but then the scene faded from his eyes and the suit opened, letting bright light flood his eyes. That was where the nightmare always ended but this time, this night, it didn't end there. 

Instead of bright blue eyes greeting him, he found brilliant green staring back at him and felt the soft touch of a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

A soft, breathy voice called out to him. 'Wyatt, wake up.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He jolted awake at the knock on his door.

Confusion hit him for a moment before he remembered where he was and he answered the door.

"Yeah?"

"The princess is awake."

He nodded his approval, "Thank you, now go get some sleep."

"Yes sir." The guard on the other side saluted, then left him to grab his coat, holster and hat.

'Well, kid, hope you're ready for today. God knows I'm not.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

DG slowly came to. The sound of her door opening and closing caught her ear and she turned her eyes towards it, finding her sister already dressed and standing there looking positively heart-broken. She rolled out of bed and was at her side as quick as lightening.

"Az, what's wrong? You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

The older sister shook her head and pulled her sister into her arms fir a tight hug. "Nothing's wrong, DG. I'm just worried about you."

DG chuckled, "Well, I am known to enjoy hugs, sis, but what is this really about?"

Az looked at her shocked, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night? You...you had a vision, DG. A powerful one from what mother tells me."

DG pulled back, "Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean, 'I had a vision'?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Last night you woke up screaming. Mr. Cain heard and entered your rooms at the same time as I did. When I approached you and touched you, you began saying things....things that haven't been said in over 200 years."

The younger princess stumbled and quickly moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. She looked stricken by her words.

"Wha-what did I say?"

Azkadellia sat down next to her and entwined her fingers with her sister's. "I remember you saying something about 'Witch's Knight. Emerald Knight. And the House of Gale." She had left the last part, 'All dead! Dead!' out, but DG could always tell when her sister was lying, especially when they were holding hands.

"You not telling me everything, are you?"

Az turned her head away and nodded. She had no reason to lie to her further. DG was her sister after all.

She sighed before replying, "You had said, 'Emerald Knight. Witch's Knight. House of Gale. Dead. All dead. DEAD!'"

At the horrified look on her sister's face she quickly added, "I quickly told mother and she had suggested that maybe a trip to visit the Grey Gale again would help you. She was the first to have the 'Gale's Gift' as it were."

"'Gale's Gift'?"

Az nodded, "Mother had it previously but when she used her light to bring you back after I-after the witch killed you, it passed to you."

DG's mind was a whirlwind of 'what ifs' at her sister's words.

What if she hadn't let go that day?

What if she had really died that day?

She shook her head. 'No. You can't keep worrying about the past, Deeg. The future. You've gotta think about the future.'

A knock at her door interrupted them and she smiled, knowing exactly who it was. They were always on time, well one of them was, at least. The other one was, only when he remembered to be.

"Come on in you two!"

The door swung open to reveal Cain and Glitch. The latter holding a tray of food.

Az quickly stood and nodded to them both. "Mr. Cain. Ambrose. I trust you both slept well."

Mr. Cain tipped his hat, "Well enough, your highness."

Glitch smiled brightly, "I slept wonderfully, Azkadee! Thank you for asking. I brought enough coffee for the both of you, if you wish to join your sister in a cup before breakfast?"

She shook her head and gave him a soft smile, "No, thank you though. I will have some tea at breakfast."

He gave a quick nod, "Yes, Sweet Berry Tea, I made sure that the cooks brewed some for you."

"Thank you Ambrose. Now if you'll excuse me. I must finish preparing for the day. Mother will want to speak to you after breakfast, DG, so be sure to eat plenty."

Glitch gave a short bow to Az, "Your majesty."

She nodded back before closing the door behind her.

Cain whistled low in his throat, "So when are you going to tell her?"

The other man looked at him confused, "What? Tell her what?"

DG laughed, "Oh come on, Glitch. You can't tell me that you don't care for my sister, because it is so obvious that you do."

He looked downright scandalized, "What? No, I-that would be highly improper."

Cain chuckled, "Glitch, you offered her coffee, called her 'Azkadee', and said that you made sure the cooks made her favorite tea. If that's not showing you care about her than I'm a glitch-case too."

Glitch stilled and opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times then shook his head. "It doesn't matter if I do or not. It would never be more than one-sided anyway. I mean what would she want with a man that only has half a brain anyway? Its hopeless....it's hopeless....it's-"

"Glitch!" Cain smacked the back of his head, effectively stopping his glitch for the moment.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Now what's this about you having a nightmare doll?"

DG swallowed hard at that question before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Guys, we may have a problem."

Cain took his hat off, "What type of problem we talking about, princess?"

"I don't remember anything about last night."

Cain groaned in annoyance, 'Of course, she wouldn't remember anything. Its never that easy for her.'

Glitch shrugged, "Well, no problem then. We'll just have Raw take a look, if you want?"

DG smacked her forehead, "Of course! God, I'm such an idiot at times."

Cain snorted, "You'll get no argument from me on that front."

"Hey!"

He held up his hands, "Sorry."

Glitch quickly poured a cup of coffee and pressed it into her hands. "Hurry, drink up. Then we can go to breakfast. I'll of course call for Raw beforehand so he can be ready for you as soon as your done."

DG raised an eyebrow at him, "You do know this is scalding hot coffee, right?"

His cheeks turned pink, "Sorry, I tend to jump ahead of myself at times. Take your time with the coffee, we wouldn't want you to burn your tongue. I've heard coffee burns are particularly painful there."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you Glitch."

"Anytime doll."

Cain poured himself a cup as well and as he stirred the sugar in, he thought back to the dream he had the previous night. He had never seen such green eyes in all his life. They glowed as if with a inner light. And that touch...he could still feel that touch on his cheek even now.

"Just who the hell was that?'

And why the hell would they be in his dreams?


End file.
